Surprises
by BigJ1996
Summary: suprises after suprises come to one Dr. Reid. I dont Hardly ever see any Stories with these 2 in a relationship or with Reid is Unit Chief so I thought I would try it
1. chapter 1

(setting Mood)

It was a cold and gloomy rainy day at the BAU, especially for one Dr. Reid. His mentor and one his mentors is now gone. But wait there is news coming.

Chapter 1

"Hi Spence, How are you doing." says Jennifer Jareau.

"I just received a call from Cruz. He wants to see you in about an hour." says JJ

"Ahh hell this can't be good, did he say what he wants JJ." ask Dr. Reid

"No all he says is that it is important Reid" says JJ

"Hey JJ, hey Reid." says Garcia.

"I have had better days Penelope, Cruz called JJ and wants to see me." says Reid

"Aww its okay my Junior GMan." say Garcia…

An Hour Later

"Hello Dr. Reid thanks for coming to see me," Section Chief Matt Cruz.

"Yes sir, I was told to be here, so here I am. What is this all about sir?" says Dr. Reid.

"Well as you know since Aaron Hotchner left we have been trying to find a replacement and after looking at your files and speaking with the higher ups, It has been decided that You Dr. Reid are the now knew Unit Chief effective immediately." Cruz says…

"This took me by surprise sir, I would gratefully accept. When do i start." Reid says with a smirk

"As soon as possible Dr. Reid. We need to give you a security briefing, i have some paperwork I need you to sign. Also do you want to tell your coworkers, or would you like me to have everyone meet in the conference room and we can both tell them its up to you." Matt Cruz

"I would like to have everyone meet in the conference room and we can tell them. In fact can you gather them while im putting my things in Hotch's office." Dr. Reid ask.

"Yes I can do that for you Dr. Reid, also you will have someone joining your team." says Cruz with a smirk

"Oh may I ask who sir." as Dr. Reid

"Better yet Dr. Reid i can show you. Cruz calls of the intercom... Send her in. "

2 minutes later the door opens a familiar face show…

"Oh my God Emily, he gets up and embraces her in a tight hug. Im so glad to see you." Dr. Reid says to her.

"Hey Reid i am so thrilled to be on your team." says a happy Emily

"Im happy to have you Emily. Does everyone know your coming back." Dr. reid ask

"I don't know Spencer, Do they know Cruz?" ask Emily

"No, my plan is to announce Emily Prentiss is back, and then then i will tell them that I have found someone to be there Unit Chief. and then I will open the door and thats when you will be there." says Cruz

"Okay that will work Cruz. Also I need to change my personal file to married" says Dr. Reid

"Okay Dr. Reid… Wait WHAT!" says Emily and Cruz in unison.

"Yes I got married about 4 weeks ago to…" stopping mid sentence do to a knock on the office door

"Sir, the Director wants to see you and Dr. Reid for the security briefing at 4:30. Also he says that your team wont except no cases until Dr. Reid has had time to adjust." says Cruz assistant

"Okay thank you Amanda, anyway Dr. Reid you where saying." says Cruz

"Oh yes i married someone who use to be on our team about 8 years ago. Elle Greenaway." Reid says with the biggest smile.

AT THE SAME TIME IN THE BAU

"Hey i just got a call from Matt Cruz office he wants us in the conference office" calling from the platform by his office." Rossi says.

"Ya he called me about a hour ago to talk to Dr. Reid alone so I dont know." says JJ

"Oh look there is Cruz and oh my God is that Emily" say Garcia

"Ya thats her I wonder what she is doing here," JJ says

"Hello everyone, i have some news for you all first, Ms. Prentiss will be joining your team. Also I have found a new Unit Chief who is starting immediately." says Cruz with a big smile on his face

"We are so happy you're here Emily", everyone says in Unison and take turns hugging here; then there is knock on the door everyone turns and looks at the door, then Matt cruz cracks a smirk and open doors. Everyone looks shocked to see Dr. Reid and Elle Greenaway holding hands.

"Hello everyone im sure some of you remember Mrs. Elle Reid, Dr. Reid says with a big smile" plastered on his face.

"Oh my God, Oh my God you got married why didn't you tell us My junior gman." yells Garcia and Dr. Reid and Elle greenaway laugh.

"Yes Garcia, we got married about two weeks ago when i went to see my mom." says Reid.

"Congrats Spence why didn't you tell us." says JJ

"Sorry Agent Jareau, we just wanted to spend this time to be together" says Elle

"Well Congrats Reid and Elle." everyone says in unison

"Anyway back to Business you should all also congratulate Dr. Reid as he is your new Unit Chief effective immediately" say Matt Cruz

"He is WHAT!" everyone says in shock unison

"After agent Hotchner was sent into Hiding the Director of the FBI gave me a call and wants Dr. Reid as the Unit Chief that's why I called him in my office earlier." Cruz justifies to the Team.

"Yes I have accepted the Position and also we will not accept any cases till next week." Dr. Reid says in a deeper husky voice.

"Ooh I love it when you talk like that babe." says Elle in a loving voice,

"yuk, i think i'm going to be sick says" JJ in a low disappointed voice.

"Anyways thank you and Congrats Dr. Reid. Don't forget our meeting with Director Phillips at 4:30, oh and your iphone is in your office. yall have a good day." Says Cruz.

"Thank you Cruz, Let me go get it and then we can goto lunch. Who wants to go to lunch?" ask Reid

"I do" everyone in Unison excluding Cruz

"Table for 8 please." Dr. Reid ask

"yes sir this way please" the waitress says showing the way

"Thank you ma'am." Rossi says with a week.

"So Reid wanna tell us when you two started dating," JJ ask trying to hide her disappointment.

"Well we started dating after she left the BAU, then she was sent across seas as an undercover agent. Then about 5 years later she returned to DC to open her own business and she got back into contact with me and we started seeing each other again. About 6 weeks ago I proposed to her and since her family is not around we decided to get married when i had my vacation to see my mom and we got married and enjoyed a amazing 2 week honeymoon." says Dr. Reid with the biggest smile anyone has seen.

"It has been an amazing month for the both us." Elle smiles

"I can't belief that you are the Unit Chief, Im happy for you spence." JJ says trying to hide her disbelief

"Ya. Me eather I got an email from the Director that told me I am the new Unit Chief, but if anyone ask before talking with Cruz, to pretend I don't know, which is kinda of hard. Only 3 people knew besides me, The Director, Cruz and my beautifull Wife." Reid says

"Anyway we need to hurry up I have a Security meeting with the Director, and fill out paperwork, and get my wife to teach me how to use a iphone, I hate not being able to have my regular phone but oh well. Let's finish eating and get to work." says Reid.

After a brief silence Reid nearly jumps out of his seat caused by his new phone ringing loudly. he trys to swipe open his phone but couldn't, and everyone laughed loudly..

"Here sweety let me see it," Elle takes the trying to stop laughing.

"here babe, it is Las Vegas Hospital" says Elle.

"Oh boy," Dr. Reid says speaking into his phone.

"Yes, of course, Ill be out tomorrow. Thank you" Dr. Dr. Reid trying to hold his composure.

"What is it Spencer, talk to me baby." says Elle knowing that look on her husband's face.

"That was MountainView Hospital in Las Vegas. My mother was sent in this morning of Chest pain and she passed away about an hour ago of congestive heart failure. They need me out there to do the funeral" Dr. Reid says holding his head down.

"Oh no, Im soo sorry baby, When do we leave."

"Um Matt can I use the plane to go down there. Ill be back tomorrow night." asking Cruz hopefully

"Of course Reid, will it just be you and your wife or the whole team?" asked Cruz

"Um just me and Elle. We will leave at 8 and return about 4" Reid says

"Yes the plane will be ready at the Andrews." says Cruz

"Thank you, Lets get to work, i have a things to do and you Elle, can you pack so we will be ready to go." asking Elle

"Let us go with you Reid," says Rossi

"No Rossi I need yall here. I'll be in touch with you all tomorrow." Demands Reid.

"Ok keep in touch with us." says Rossi

I will see you later my love, and they kiss long and hard. While the girls in the group do there cat calls and JJ just gets up and leaves.

"Jayje what is wrong with you, why are acting so weird about Reid and Elle". ask a skeptical Emily

"I don't know Em, It's just for some reason since i seen Reid announce they got married, I dont know i guess I was a little jealous."

"I always thought that if I cant have him, nobody should. He was the one that broke it off with me after that redskins game and so i just picked myself up and then I met Will and started a relationship and a family. I just didn't want him to find someone" says a disappointed JJ

"JJ you shouldn't stop each other for living their lives." says Emily

"I know Em, it just feels wrong about them being together. What does she have that I don't, I mean I know she is a good woman but I don't know I guess it is just my jealousy coming out." JJ says with the a big dissapointment look

"JJ why don't you talk to Unit Chief Dr. Spencer Reid as a friend and tell him how you and just talk" says a serious Emily

"Emily can I ask you a question? Why did you say Unit Chief Dr. Spencer Reid?" asked a curious JJ

"Well JJ that is what he is, He is not only is he our Friend but he is now OUR boss first above anything." say a right Emily with her head held high

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

JJ braces herself as she gets up the Courage to nock on her friends Office

"Hey Dr. Reid can I come in and have a minute to talk to you?" JJ ask feeling nervous

"Of course JJ I have a little bit of time before I have to meet with Director Phillips." Dr. Reid says

Reid studding her behavior

"Well Spence there is something that is bothering me and i dont know how you are going to reacte."

"JJ just come out and say it" says a Serious Reid

"Ok first and foremost I am so so Happy that you and Elle are together and that you got the

Promotion as our New Unit Cheif. But I hate to ask this but why are you with Elle?" jj ask looking

down to the floor

Reid opens and closes his mouth and his facial features features changes from friendly to a dark and serious... he takes a few deep breaths before composing his face

"Well first thing first Jennifer" Reid says in a VERY SERIOUS TONE

"Is I love here, She was there at a time that noone was, from the incident with Tobias Hankel, to

the drugs, to dealing with the incident with my father. She was with me during alot all the hell

that was my life. Since we have been together I feel that I can go through hell and back, and i

will tell anyone who questions me. Now i am going to ask you to get out of my office and

get back to WORK!" Spencer says in a now A harsh and Serious Tone

JJ was taken aback from his words

"Yes sir, Thank you for clearing that up" says JJ fighting back the tears

JJ just turns and leaves the office crying all the way to the Ladys Room*

"DAMN IT!!!!!" and slams his fist on the Desk

He looks at the clock and relises he has to get up and Meet with Director Philips, grabbing his phone and his satchel and walks out his office slamming his door. and has a look that could kill.

Everyone on the BAU team just looks at him and he turns to face them and tells them...

"What are you all stairing at? When I get back I want to see ALL OF YOU in the Conference

room." Reid says in a serious tone that says to dont dare question me

"Yes Sir" everyone is a Scared Unison

Dr. Reid walks out into the Elevator trying to calm himself down, by taking deep breaths


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2-

Knock…knock

"Come in" says Director Phillips

"Sir, Dr. Reid is here to see you." Says Director Phillips secretary

"Show him in" Says a happy Director

"Hello Director" says a nervous/anxious Dr. Reid

"Hello Dr. Reid, how is your day going so far? Cruz told me about your mother, and I'm sorry for loss. " says a apologetic Director

"thank you Director Phillips, me and my wife will be gone tomorrow to deal with the funeral and everything, and then we will be back tomorrow about 4, if that's okay" says a hopeful Dr. Reid

"yes Dr. Reid, that will be okay. I was going to ask you when did you get married, I don't recall seeing you married in your personal file, and on your file you have Agent Hotchner and Derek Morgan on your file as EMR contacts and it also says that Agent Hotchner is you Medic Power of Attorney. You need to get Hotch of all your medical and EMR contacts because of his situation… and you also need to update your Personnel File and your Marriage records, and put your wife on here. If you wants we can do it now if you like? Says the Director

"Yes sir, we can do it now, and I married someone who use to work in my Unit, Elle Greenway, well it's Elle Reid now. We got married almost 2 weeks and it has been perfect. " says a proud Reid

" Yes I remember her she was a good agent. Okay well let's get started and let me get Agent Hotchner off of your file. Then I will get Mrs. Reid information and added to your file, would you like to keep Derek Morgan on your file? And then we will have sign everything" says the Director

"Yes Sir, I trust Derek with my life, I want him as my EMR contact 2 and Mrs. Reid as my #1 contact." Says a determine Dr. Reid

 **SAME TIME IN THE** **BACK**

"What the hell is wrong with Reid? What did you tell JJ?" says surprise Emily

"Nothing I just, Why is he with Ellen, and he just blew up and says that she was with him through everything from the Tobias Hankel incident, to the addiction to Diludid to the whole incident with his father, and that he loved her for all these years and it was not anybody business." Says a sad JJ

"Why didn't you just leave it alone. You know him JJ, he has never had someone to love him and trust like he does Elle. You should have left well enough lone JJ. You know how he is when he gets angry." Says a straight forward and strict Prentiss

I don't know Emily, I just wanted to know Emily and I don't know I just feel like I've been betrayed…. I don't what to Do." JJ says

"Here comes Reid" says a nervous Emily

"Everybody go home, you don't have to be here till 10 and it's just paperwork tomorrow and I'll you all on Wednesday have a goodnight." Says Reid headed for the Elevators

\-- 1 hour later --

"Honey I'm home, Elle where are you?" says Reid looking around

"In the bedroom, I got a surprise for you! " Elle says in sexy voice

"Ooo, I'm on my way" says an excited Reid

He walked, and there Elle was laying on the bed in her favorite see through nighty with nothing on, just laying on the bed waiting Spencer's (Reid)

"Well, Well Elle, is it just me or every time I come home I see you in my favorite position?" Says an excited position

"Well I just thought as all the good news coming your way I thought I give you a reward. But there is something I need to tell you and thought this be easier if I dressed in our favorite way." Says Elle with a sexy smile pastured on her face

"You sure know how to get my attention. So what's the news babe. You might want to hurry or you won't get much of a chance." Reid says with a wink

"Well Spence we have finally achieved one our biggest goals. I'm Pregnant!!!" says Excited Elle

"Oh my God, your…your Pregnant? " says a happy and flabbergasted Reid

"Yes Baby, We are going to have a baby genius." says Elle

\--2 MORNINGS LATER--

 **BAU UNIT** -

"Morning I need everyone in the Conference Room in 30 minutes" Reid says in a serious tone

"Yes Sir…" everyone says in unison

" Good Morning Everyone, we are just waiting on Elle, and Matt Cruz, and we will start. How is Everyone on this Beautiful Day?" Says Reid

"I'm good, how are you feeling my Junior G-Man after yesterday? I am sorry about your mom. Says a sad Garcia

"I'm ok. At least she is not suffering anymore. I talk to my dad yesterday and we went and had lunch, he is selling his Law Firm and moving out here to live. There isn't anything out there anymore. He came out here last night and we really going house hunting and stuff this weekend. I have to be out there Friday for the Will Reading" says Reid

"At least you and your dad are on better terms. What did he think about you and Elle?" ask Emily

"He loves her and thanked her for everything and paid for the wedding and honeymoon. He was happy and surprised. He is going to be even happier today. " Reid says with a smirk

Ring…ring...ring

" Dr. Reid" says answering the phone

"Send them to the conference room, thank you." Reid says hanging up the phone

"who was that Reid? Emily asked questionably

"laughing" " you will see and no looking out the window and NO Garcia don't check my phone" says a Serious Reid

\--nock nock—

"Come In" says Reid with a smirk

"Hey baby' 'Hey Son'" the guest say in unison

"hmm I know I know them voices from some where, but where?" says a laughing Reid getting up

"haha, I married a joker." Says Elle giving him a big kiss

"mmm I love this kisses of yours. I knew I married you a reason" says a laughing Reid

"Ohhho want to try that again Dr. ain't getting laid for a week?" says a serious Elle with a smirk

REID wispers in her ear

"Sorry baby, you are the smartest and braves and most sexiest woman in all the World and the Love of my life" Reid wispers and nibbles on her ear

"mm you sure know how to make an apology and you are so getting laid tonight" Says and excited Elle and gives him a kiss

"Hello Everyone I'm William Reid, Spencer's Father." Says William

"Oh Dad this is my team, this is Jennifer Jareau, Luke Alvez, David Rossi, Emily Prent…" says Reid pointing

"Is this the one you told me about?" asked a skeptical Will

"Yes Dad, we will talk about this later. And this Bottle of sun shine is the wonderful Penelope Garcia" says a laughing Reid at Garcia's face

" Aww I knew my Junior G-Man like me." Says a smiling Garcia. Hugging Reid

nock--nock

"Am I interrupting Dr. Reid?" ask Matt Cruz

"Not at all Cruz, This is my wife Elle Reid and my father William Reid" says Reid introducing

"So this is the famous Miss Greenaway… I guess it's Mrs. Reid now? I can't believe he got married, I thought he might get married. But Reid I am kind of at mad you didn't tell me after all our talks." Says a smirking Matt

"Matt no offence but I wanted to keep my wife a secret for a while. I'm sorry, will you except my apology?" asked Reid

"I will always except apology. But next time tell me. I'm happy for you both Congratulations Dr. and Mrs. Reid." Says Matt Cruz

"Thanks Matt, and now the reason we are all here, me and Elle have a surprise for you. Go ahead sweetie." Says a happy Reid

"Well... when me and Spencer first got together we made a list of everything we wanted to do with our lives and we have been crossing them off. Just this month we have crossed off 3. The 1st is spencer got a promotion. The 2nd. Is we got married. And the 3rd we just crossed off the day spencer became Unit chief... Spencer and I are having a Baby... with TWINS!!!" says Elle with the Biggest Smile anyone has ever said

"Oh my God my baby Genius is having BABIES!!! How far along are you Elle?" says Garcia with the biggest smile on here face hugging them

"I'm 10 weeks on saturday. Actually there is one more thing Spencer and I have to ask. We have given this alot of thought. So I am going to Let Spencer tell this one. Babe?" says a smiling Elle

"Yes we have already decided on God Parents" says a smirking Reid

"First off For the Oldest child we want to know if Emily and Rossi will be his or her God Parents?" says a hopeful Reid

"Oh my lord of course i will Reid. I will look after them with my life." says a crying and Happy Emily giving them a hug

"I will be honored to be baby Reid's Godfather... Until he starts spouting statistics" says a laughing Rossi giving them a hug

""everyine laughing in the room" As log as you teach them not to get married more than once" says a smirking Reid

"laughing feeling the room"

"alright watch it there smart ass. I will do my best. and Thank yall. " says a laughing Rossi

"Alright now this one took some doing. We love you all as family and so Matt Cruz, and JJ will you be our youngest God Parents?" ask a hopeful and fearful Reid

"Of course Reid, I'm actually suprised you chose me." says Matt shaking Reids hand and giving Elle a hug

"Of course Spence. Thank you for choosing me." says a teary JJ giving them a hug

" Of course JJ. I trust you and dont make me Regret my decision... Oh and Elle wants to talk to you alone. " Reid says in a serious Tone

"Of course, and I am sorry for the other day. That was just sefish of me. Will you both forgive me? " asked a Happy and fearful JJ

"I will... BUT don't let it happen again. You and Elle can talk later. and i am sorry for my reaction and comment. That was inappropriate of. I'm sorry" says Reid

"Thank you " says JJ

"Now dont get discouraged. Everyone here will be a God Parent and a Aunt or Uncle here. With as many kids as we want, The whole FBI will be God Parents" says a laughing Elle and Reid

Everybody Froze at that Statement

"Um Spence , Elle just how many kids do yall want?" asked a suprise JJ

"12" Reid and Elle says in unison laughing

"12!!!!!" everyone yells in unison

"Ya we both were a only child and we wanted our children to have some more sibling so we never have to worried about being alone. Why cant we are both in our prime. I'm 32 and Elle is " Says Reid

"Dont even finish that sentence if you know whats good for you" says Elle pointing at Reid

"I was going to says 21. You look younger baby. " says Reid Giving here a sexy kiss

"Nice save Reid, never tell a womans Real age. Or Mine" says a serious Rossi

laughing

"Am I the only one thats knows your real age Rossi?" says a laughing Reid

"ya and you better not say nothing" says a serious Rossi with a smirk

"Okay, okay. " says Reid pulling out his phone

"Done" says a smirking Reid

"What did you do babe? " Elle ask wondering

"Check your phone Babe" says Reid in a wispering

"He's What" Everyone except Rossi in unison

"Rossie your 70?" asked Emily

"Damn you Reid!" yells Rossi

"Remember Rossi I'm from MIT. " says a smirking Reid

" Alright, Alright. Yes I am 70. Damn you Reid" says a serious Rossi

"Hey wait a minute did yall say that yall are have 12 kids?" asked a flabbergasted Garcia

"Oww, how that hell can you do that. I had 2 and thats was too much." JJ says rubbing her stomach

"Well Me and Reid would have had about 8 already since we have been together. So" says a smirking Elle

"Dammn Reid, you go man" says a laughing Matt Cruz slapping his Back


	3. Hiatus

I am sorry that it has take so long to update. But I will keep this story going.


End file.
